


Can I keep you?

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Canon, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bien que Sehun soit passé maître dans l'art de l'indifférence, Zitao était lui passé maître dans l'art de décrypter Oh Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I keep you?

Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses oreilles ne percevaient que les battements de son cœur et sa respiration haletante. Plus rien n'existait autour, il était seul avec lui-même. La sueur perlait le long de son visage et la sensation n'était pas des plus agréables mais il s'y était habitué depuis le temps. Son T-shirt lui collait à la peau, trempé de sueur lui aussi. Il se sentait sale et mouillé, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là.

Fermant les yeux brièvement, il écarta les bras et resta immobile sur le sol. Juste un instant.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la lumière de la pièce agressa ses yeux fatigués et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'y habituer. Il se redressa mollement, ses muscles protestant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne de nouveau sur ses deux jambes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir et grimaça devant son reflet. S'essuyant le visage avec son bras, il se remit en position et continua de danser.

La porte du studio s'ouvrit et il se stoppa net, pris en faute. Son regard inquiet croisa celui de Sehun et il se sentit encore plus coupable. Le visage impassible de Sehun ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions, mais Zitao le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas remarquer ses lèvres pincées et ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

Il avait bien trop de fois observé et détaillé ce visage pour ne pas connaître toutes les expressions qu'il était capable de produire. Les bonnes, comme les moins bonnes. Et bien que Sehun soit passé maître dans l'art de l'indifférence, Zitao était lui passé maître dans l'art de décrypter  _Oh Sehun_.

Le plus jeune entra dans la pièce et la referma doucement, s'avançant vers lui sans un mot. Ses pieds trainaient au sol et il se déplaçait avec une lenteur calculée, sachant pertinemment que Zitao attendait sa réaction. Celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas, comme figé, son regard ne quittant pas Sehun.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sehun d'un air faussement détaché.

Zitao esquissa un sourire, lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Sehun n'avait plus de secret pour lui.

\- Je...dansais. Répondit-il honnêtement.

A quoi bon mentir désormais ? Sehun avait tout vu. Et ils avaient toujours été francs l'un envers l'autre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Répondit-il sèchement. Tu es blessé, tu ne devrais même pas rester debout...

\- Sehun ! Le coupa Zitao, levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais bien.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! S'écria Sehun, son visage se déformant sous la colère.

Zitao eut un mouvement de recul, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Le plus jeune marcha jusqu'à lui et enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui et soulager sa cheville blessée. Le jeune chinois ne résista pas, se laissant aller contre lui, souriant lorsque Sehun laissa échapper un grognement.

\- Rentrons. Ordonna Sehun dans un soupir.

Zitao ne protesta pas lorsqu'il le guida jusqu'à la porte, attrapant ses béquilles au passage. Aucun mot ne fut échangé jusqu'au van, et le manager ne fit aucune remarque lorsqu'il aperçut le visage fermé de Sehun. Zitao se laissa tomber lourdement sur le siège du véhicule et laissa son regard se perdre par la fenêtre tout le long du trajet.

Junmyeon les accueillit avec un sourire mais celui-ci disparut rapidement lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Sehun et les vêtements trempés de sueur de Zitao. Fronçant les sourcils, il grimaça, et secoua la tête. Zitao baissa alors les yeux, honteux. Le leader ne dit mot, se contentant de lui tapoter la joue avant de disparaître. Junmyeon comprenait, il était passé par là lui aussi après tout...

Plus tard, lorsqu'il fut douché et changé, Zitao laissa la porte de sa chambre ouverte sachant que Sehun ne tarderait pas à la rejoindre. Le plus jeune se glissa dans la pièce et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Zitao était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête et se jambe surélevée par un coussin. Son regard suivait la silhouette de Sehun tandis qu'il se déshabillait, ses cheveux s'ébouriffant lorsqu'il retira son haut.

Une fois en boxer, il poussa ses vêtements avec son pied et s'allongea aux côté de Zitao, se tournant face à lui. Le plus jeune remonta ses genoux contre son torse, collant ses mollets contre les côtes de Zitao. Celui-ci ne portait qu'un marcel en coton et Sehun pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne à travers le tissu.

Zitao se concentra sur la respiration et les battements du cœur de Sehun, se sentant apaisé et bercé par ces petits bruits. Ses muscles se détendirent et il ferma les yeux, profitant du silence. Cependant le plus jeune brisa ce silence lorsqu'il laissa échapper un soupir, rapprochant son visage et collant son nez contre l'épaule de Zitao.

\- Tu es un idiot. Marmonna-t-il, son souffle arrachant un frisson au plus âgé.

\- Je suis désolé. Répondit Zitao avec sincérité.

Zitao rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté, son regard tombant sur le haut du crâne de Sehun. Il bougea son épaule et l'obligea à relever la tête, souriant légèrement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Le visage de Sehun était fatigué et il paraissait vulnérable, ainsi recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le chinois décroisa ses bras et posa son bras droit contre le matelas, invitant Sehun à poser sa tête dessus. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et déplia ses jambes, enfouissant sa tête au creux du cou de Zitao, se collant davantage contre le plus âgé.

Leurs corps étaient en contact du haut de leurs crânes jusqu'à leurs orteils, aucun centimètre ne les séparant. Sehun glissa sa main sur le torse de Zitao, se stoppant à la hauteur de son cœur, sa prise sur le tissu se faisant ferme. Le plus âgé, lui, enroula son bras autour du corps de Sehun, posant sa main sur sa hanche comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

\- Tu as mal ? Chuchota Sehun contre son cou.

\- Non. Répondit simplement Zitao.

Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge puisqu'il avait pris ses médicaments juste avant d'aller se coucher.

Sehun hocha la tête et se pelotonna davantage contre lui, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Il avait toujours adoré renifler l'odeur de Zitao, sur ses vêtements ou directement sur lui. Sa peau sentait comme les bébés, et cela rassurait Sehun. Zitao déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et attendit que le plus jeune relève la tête pour frotter son nez contre le sien, puis contre sa joue.

Sehun ouvrit la bouche et effleura celle de Zitao, le taquinant sournoisement. Impatient, le chinois happa ses lèvres dans un baiser humide, resserrant sa prise sur lui, sa main libre venant se poser sur sa joue. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants, leurs lèvres liées. Ce n'était qu'un baiser chaste, leurs bouches pressées mollement l'une contre l'autre. Ils s'étaient endormis ainsi de nombreuses fois auparavant, ne se détachant l'un de l'autre qu'au milieu de la nuit, une fois plongés dans un sommeil profond.

Zitao fit pression sur les lèvres de Sehun et les entrouvrit pour capturer la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune, la suçotant sensuellement. Le jeune coréen soupira dans le baiser et ouvrit la bouche, laissant Zitao caresser sa langue avec la sienne. Puis, Sehun tourna la tête pour approfondir le baiser, celui-ci devenant plus langoureux et beaucoup plus passionné au fil des minutes.

Sehun couina dans l'échange et remonta sa main jusqu'à la nuque de Zitao, caressant sa peau. Zitao ne fut pas en reste, ses propres mains se promenant sur la peau nue du plus jeune, explorant son corps une énième fois. Il ne se lasserait jamais de sentir le corps de Sehun pressé contre le sien, de sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, sa peau, ou bien les frissons qui le traversaient lorsque Zitao l'embrassait, le touchait.

Les ongles de Sehun griffèrent la peau sensible de son cou, et Zitao lui mordit la lèvre pour se venger. Sans se détacher l'un de l'autre, ils s'immobilisèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Le plus jeune soupira de contentement, s'étalant un peu plus sur le corps de Zitao, qui gloussa contre sa joue lorsqu'il passa sa jambe sur son bassin.

Zitao pouvait sentir le début d'érection de Sehun contre sa hanche, le plus jeune s'enflammait toujours très vite lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Un baiser, quelques effleurements et caresses et le corps de Sehun était en feu. Zitao était ravi de l'effet qu'il faisait à son amant, s'en amusant parfois - au plus grand désarroi du plus jeune.

Le chinois déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sehun et fit courir ses doigts sur sa cuisse, les glissant sous son boxer pour se poser sur sa fesse. Le plus jeune grogna et bougea un peu, cherchant une place confortable sur son corps, soupirant d'aise lorsqu'il la trouva enfin. Zitao rit légèrement et ne put s'empêcher de déposer quelques baisers papillons sur son visage.

Il fut stoppé par la voix de  Sehun, celui-ci lui pinçant la hanche.

\- Dors, tu as besoin de te reposer. Marmonna-t-il, fuyant les lèvres de Zitao.

\- Est-ce ma punition ? Grogna le chinois.

Sehun releva la tête et l'embrassa chastement.

\- Oui. Maintenant, dors ! Sourit-il devant la mine abattue de son amant.

Zitao ne répondit pas, puis retira sa main de son boxer pour lui donner une petite tape sur les fesses. Offensé, Sehun laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et lui frappa le torse, se tortillant sur lui pour qu'il le lâche. Le plus âgé rit bruyamment mais ne desserra pas sa prise sur lui, le gardant contre lui. Finalement, vaincu, Sehun se laissa tomber sur son torse dans un soupir et laissa Zitao s'accrocher à lui comme un koala, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de s'échapper.

Après un petit silence, Zitao imita le couinement d'un chiot et ne se stoppa que lorsque Sehun céda à sa demande, l'embrassant amoureusement. Satisfait, il sourit contre les lèvres de Sehun et le laissa ensuite enfouir sa tête contre son cou, caressant son dos jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune s'endorme.

 


End file.
